Shark Jumping
Shark Jumping is a series created by Beth E. where she and Tim Sampson take a look at TV shows and movies and try to find out when exactly they jumped the shark. Episodes *Saved by the Bell (August 22nd, 2014) *Vlog - Saved by the Bell TV Movie (September 3rd, 2014) *Smash (September 18th, 2014) *New Fall Shows Part 1 (September 26th, 2014) *New Fall Shows Part 2 (October 3rd, 2014) *How I Met Your Mother (October 15th, 2014) *About That How I Met Your Mother Ending (October 22nd, 2014) *Vlog - Our Fave Halloween Episodes (October 29th, 2014) *Liz & Dick (November 19th, 2014) *Rankin Bass Marathon - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (December 10th, 2014) *Rankin Bass Marathon - The Little Drummer Boy (December 17th, 2014) *Rankin Bass Marathon - Frosty the Snowman (December 21st, 2014) *Rankin Bass Marathon - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (December 23rd, 2014) *Rankin Bass Marathon - Christmas Eve Surprise! (December 24th, 2014) *Vlog - Can Reality TV Jump the Shark? (January 12th, 2015) *Pawn Stars (January 28th, 2015) *Are Aaron Sorkin Shows Any Good? (February 18th, 2015) *The Slap, Episode One (February 20th, 2015) *The Slap, Episode Two (February 26th, 2015) *The Newsroom (March 11th, 2015) *Can High School Musical Break Tim & Beth? (April 7th, 2015) *Glee (April 28th, 2015) *TV Doesn't Get Cyberbullying (May 13th, 2015) *Cyberbully (May 27th, 2015) *The TGIF Legacy (June 11th, 2015) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (July 1st, 2015) *Critic Tank, a Shark Tank Review (July 27th, 2015) *Vlog - Beth Loves Joss Whedon (August 20th, 2015) *The Unauthorized Full House Story (August 26th, 2015) *Dollhouse (September 8th, 2015) *Heroes Reborn Vlog (September 28th, 2015) *Heroes (October 8th, 2015) *The Magic of David Copperfield (October 27th, 2015) *Vlog - Disney Reboots, Yay or Nay? (November 18th, 2015) *12 Dates of Christmas (December 16th, 2015) *Snowglobe (December 19th, 2015) *The Mistle-Tones (December 22nd, 2015) *Holiday in Handcuffs (December 24th, 2015) *Disney's Descendants (January 28th, 2016) *The Fairly Oddparents (February 25th, 2016) *Fuller House (March 23rd, 2016) *American Idol (April 27th, 2016) *Commentary - Phantom of the Opera Musical Review (May 3rd, 2016) *Generation X (May 25th, 2016) *Vlog - Once a Pilot Patreon Announcement (August 19th, 2016) *What Makes a Great Wedding Episode? (September 22nd, 2016) *The Apprentice Review (November 1st, 2016) *25 Days of Sharkmas - NBC's Hairspray Live! Vlog (December 8th, 2016) *25 Days of Sharkmas - The Wiz Live (December 13th, 2016) *25 Days of Sharkmas - The Sound of Music Live (December 15th, 2016) *25 Days of Sharkmas - Grease Live (December 21st, 2016) *25 Days of Sharkmas - Peter Pan Live (December 23rd, 2016) *After Dark: 2017 Update Vlog (January 25th, 2017) *Shark Jumping Taking a Break (March 7th, 2017) Once a Pilot A six-episode series aired in the summer of 2016 dedicated to failed TV pilots. *Heil Honey I'm Home (June 8th, 2016) *Electra Woman & Dyna Girl (June 21st, 2016) *Quarterlife (July 5th, 2016) *The IT Crowd (US) (July 19th, 2016) *Rosie Live (August 2nd, 2016) *Heat Vision and Jack (August 16th, 2016) Game of Oz Podcast A podcast by Beth and Tim about the Wizard of Oz-based series "Emerald City." *Not Your Daddy's Oz (January 27th, 2017) Links *Shark Jumping on TGWTG.com Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Former Shows Category:Former Contributor